


Strange

by muggleindenial28



Category: Fringe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, season 3 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggleindenial28/pseuds/muggleindenial28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was everything that he had ever wanted, tonight was all that he ever dreamed of. If that was the case, then why did he feel like this? Peter's thoughts as he reflects on the events that occurred at the end of Season 3 Episode 4 "Do Shape Shifters Dream of Electric Sheep?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Fringe, nor any of the characters depicted in this fic. Also, thoughts or any lines directly from the show will be written in italics (obviously these don’t count). This takes place immediately after Season 3 episode 4 “Do Shape Shifters Dream of Electric Sheep”. Enjoy!

_“I don’t want to talk,”_ Was all she had said. Without another word, their lips collided. After that, everything became a blur for Peter Bishop.

Tongues danced, limbs tangled, and clothes were discarded in a trail leading to her bedroom. When they eventually fell on her bed, it occurred to Peter that every guilty fantasy he had ever envisioned with the green eyed agent was about to come true. He had wanted to take it slow, savor every kiss, every caress, to tell her without words how much she truly meant to him. Yet, she had wanted none of that.

Desperate to please her in any way he could, he gladly rolled onto his back s she straddled him. He let her pick the hurried rhythm; let her have all of the power as all conscious thought left his mind. Before long, he felt himself come undone and was nothing more than putty in her nimble fingers.  
She eventually untangled herself from him and they laid side by side, both panting. Soon she turned to the side, clicked off the light, and whispered a husky “Goodnight”. Without another word, she fell asleep.

Peter, however, as his breathing began to calm, lay awake.

The sex had been good, hell, it had been great. Yet there was something about it that unsettled Peter, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. God knows he had envisioned his first time with Olivia more that he’d really care to admit. Hell, if he were truly honest with himself, he had imagined her in his bed from day one.  
But now that he was here, in her apartment, now that he’d had her, now that he’d held her; he felt…

_Strange._

Sure, he knew that first times were not always up to par; it didn’t take a certified genius to figure that out. But the thing was, tonight wasn’t sloppy. If anything, this was probably one of the best “first times” he’d ever had. Admittedly, this was the first time he’d ever bedded a woman that he was truly in love with. And yes, he was very much in love with Olivia Dunham. That must have been it.

_That must be it,_ Peter thought, over and over like a mantra in his head until sleep started to creep up on him. He rolled onto his side and draped his right arm over her torso and pulled her closer to his chest. Nuzzling his face into neck, he placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.  
 _It has to be._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I’m actually a hardcore Polivia shipper but I always wondered what was going through Peter’s mind after he and Alt-Livia/ Bolivia “did the deed”. This is my first fic, so please review and if you have any constructive criticism, please do not be shy! Thanks!


End file.
